Hosting a Server
*Blockskrieg is currently not available for download.* Quick Start To start a server from scratch: 1. Find a good world that you like and start the server. Make sure there is plenty of desert so players can get sand for TNT. 2. Op yourself and type "/a tp 0 0" to tp to the center of the map. Type: "/plot make". A chest should appear. Type "/plot name Center" and "/plot width 50". Place white wool somewhere on the plot, like under the chest or make a white flag. This will change colors depending on what team is winning. All of this step is optional but highly recommended. 3. Tp to 0,0 and type "/a vspawn add". This will make villagers randomly spawn around the map every 1 hour. If you ever want to reset the game and start a new round, delete everything in plugins/Blockskrieg except config.yml and buddylist.txt before starting the server. Optional Settings Teams By default there are two teams: Red and Blue. You can add more teams or edit team names by editting plugins/Blockskrieg/teams.txt. There are some example teams commented out. You can remove the "//" to enable those teams or follow that format to add new ones. After teams.txt is edited, type "/a reloadteaminfo" or restart the server to update settings on the server. Once the game starts, don't change the order of the teams in teams.txt or players will swap teams. Winning score Edit endscore in config.yml to set the score needed for 1 team to win. Default is 300 which means 1 team needs 30 villagers at 10 morale (and to kill all the opposing team's villagers) to win. Villager spawn rate You can customize where and how often villagers spawn. To create a villager spawn this way, go to where the spawn point will be and type "/a vspawn (range) (interval) (max)". *range: Range is the distance from the point where the villager will randomly spawn at. If you set this to 500, they can spawn anywhere x&z +/-500. If you set it at 0 they will always spawn on the spawn point. *interval: On average, the interval between villager spawns in minutes. Setting this at 60 means on average 1 villager will spawn every hour. There is a random factor, so it won't be exact. 10 is the lowest setting. *max: If you set this at say 3, then when a villager spawns, if there are more than 3 villagers within the spawn "range", they will be removed. Set the max at 0 and the server will announce whenever a villager spawns and its coordinates. This should set at 0 or some high number like 999999 except when the range is small, or you can remove a team's villagers by mistake. The purpose of this is to keep a lot of villagers from spawning in one area over time if player haven't discovered the spawn point. You can create more than one villager spawn point. To see all villager spawns, type "/a vspawn list". To delete one, "type /a vspawn delete 0" where 0 is the number in the vspawn list of the spawn you want to delete. By changing the villager spawn rate settings and the winning score, you can control how slow or fast the game goes. With the default settings and 1 hourly villager spawn, games can last around a week. TNT Protection The default protection level is 2. That means if a team has less than 2 players online, their base cannot be TNTed. To change this type "/a tntprotect _". If you set this to 0, team plots are always TNTable. If you set it to -1, all team plots are always immune. Map TP Border By default, when players cross x or z = 600, they TP to the other side of the map. Edit maptpborder in config.yml to change this or set it to -1 to remove it. Message of the Day Type "/a motd ____" to edit a message that is displayed when joining the server. Editing config files You can manually edit plots.txt, teams.txt, villagers.txt, villagerspawns.txt, or the team files in the text files. Once you do though, you'll need to type these so the settings are reflected in the game: "/a reloadplots", "/a reloadteams", "/a reloadteamsinfo", "/a reloadvillagers" /a tp You can TP to certain points with /a tp. If you type "/a tp 100 100" you will be TP'ed to the highest block at x100 z100. If you enter 3 numbers, you will be TP'ed to that exact spot including the Y coordinate. "/a tp p 1" will TP you to plot #1 on the /plots list. "/a tp v 1" will TP you to villager #1 on the /villagers list. "/a tp b" will tp you to a player whose name starts with "b". buddylist.txt If certain players want to be on the same team as their friends, you can add them to buddylist.txt in plugins/Blockskrieg and they will be kept together. Put each group of buddies on 1 line separated with a comma and no spaces. Like "Bert,Ernie" would be one line and "Larry,Curly,Moe" would be the next line, etc. (This might be buggy.) Misc You can chat to teams by preceding the message with the team number, like: "/1 Hello Red team!". You can use "/0" to chat to admins. Right click with a gold sword to move through walls.